The present invention relates to a method and a system for maximizing machine utilization time and, more particularly, to a method and system for reducing the tooling changeover time for press and/or machining operations.
In conventional manufacturing operations where one operation produces common parts for another operation, prior practice has been to schedule lengthy machine runs with particular parts being stockpiled for use later in the assembly process. At the end of the run, the machine operator would disassemble the tool from his press or machine, go to a central tool crib, return any reuseable tools/dies and equipment and withdraw new tool or dies, gauges, paperwork and other tools for the next scheduled run. He would then return to his machine to prepare the machine for the next run. Obviously, this was a slow process and if it became necessary to change tooling often, tremendous losses of time would be experienced, especially if a number of machines were scheduled for changeover at the same time or if the new die or tooling required lift truck type transportation to and from the tool storage location or tool crib area.
To further complicate the situation, if the length of machine runs would decrease, requiring more frequent tooling changes, it would be obvious that unacceptable machine utilization time would result therefrom. Such delays could be experienced if machine operations were converted from the conventional concept of long runs to a just-in-time (JIT) concept.
Upon implementation of JIT operations having shorter machine runs and more frequent tooling changeovers, it was immediately apparent that a new approach to tooling changes would be required if the JIT program were to be efficient and machine utilization were to be maximized.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method which would provide efficient tooling changeovers; which would maximize machine utilization time and which would allow for maximum flexibility in planning production runs.